


For Love and War

by sayukinas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayukinas/pseuds/sayukinas
Summary: The first rays of light bath Enbarr, waking up the Emperor from a well deserved night of sleep. Admiring the sights of the imperial capital, she wonders what's to come.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	For Love and War

The dawn of a new day approaches the imperial capital. The edge of the horizon lets the first rays of light bath the city walls, thus marking the beginning of the Great Tree Moon. Though usually loud and crowded, Enbarr lies dormant still, for its people find themselves enjoying the long awaited luxury that is peace.

A little breeze blows across the sky, reaching the emperor's chambers. The fresh air sends a chill down her spine, making her wrap herself up in the cape she had previously picked up from the couch. Having woken up earlier, she stands in the balcony, her gaze fixed on reddish clouds. Edelgard lets out a big sigh of relief, as if the weight of the whole world’s fate was slowly vanishing from her shoulders. The subtle touch of a soft hand coming from behind startles her for a split second, proof that even at this time she had yet to grow used to not being always alert.

“Morning, El,” says the gentle voice coming right from right behind her shoulder.

“I didn’t expect you to be awake at this time, shouldn’t you be resting?” She replies, worried.

“Now, now, shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Said Byleth, smirking. “Besides, you haven’t even said ‘good morning’ properly, have you?” She added while laughing at the way the emperor’s cheeks subtly turned red.

Edelgard noticed at that moment just at what extent those last five years had stripped her of being her. Being the Red Emperor had a higher cost than she could have ever imagined. Though even if she had, she probably would have made the same decisions to this point. After all, it paid just fine, did it not? So what is the point on wondering _what if_.

Ironically, the red in her face is what makes her realize that she was starting to be herself again, whoever that was, that is. Because she couldn’t even grasp a glimpse of the person that inhabited her body before everything fell apart, it felt nice to know it was still there somewhere, just waiting to come to the surface.

“Is something bothering you?” Byleth asked, her expression turning a bit worried.

Though the emperor hadn’t noticed, she had spaced out for a second while indulging on her thoughts.

“Nothing, love,” she answered while caressing her loved one’s face. “You were saying something about a proper ‘good morning,’ weren’t you?” Said she, before surprising her fiancé with a morning kiss. “Would that be enough?”

“Perhaps,” she answered. “But who knows, I may change my mind in a minute or two.” She said laughing.

The sight of that person's happiness was enough to finally draw a smile on the emperor’s face, and just what she needed to calm these troubling thoughts down, at least for now. After all, there was no place for grief and resentment now, but for love.


End file.
